newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1964 Homemade
Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1964) Animaniacs The Monkey Song (1964) Beyblade Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1964) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1964) Courage the Cowardly Dog Perfect (1964) Garfield And Friends Nighty Nightmare (1964) Blue’s Clues Hide And Seek (1964) Hey Arnold Downtown As Fruits (1964) The Smurfs The Smurf Odyssey (1964) Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic’s Nightmare (1964) Tom And Jerry Kids Maze Monster Zap Men (1964) Rugrats Destination Moon (1964) Doug Doug’s Fair Lady (1964) Maxie's World Ride for Your Life (1964) Adventures of the Little Koala Snow White and the Seven Koalas (1964) Kipper The Dog The Swimming Pool (1964) Freddy Aguilar the Show RBD Rocks (1964) House Of Mouse Daisy’s Debut (1964) It's Punky Brewster ''Glomer's Story (1964) Barney And Friends Playing It Sale (1964) It's Punky Brewster All In Henry's Family (1964) ''Piggsburg Pigs! ''Case of the Troublesome Monster (1964) Recess Lost Leader (1964) Kipper The Dog The Purple Park Monster (1964) I Am Weasel IR Plant Life (1964) Kipper The Dog Cousins (1964) The Fairly OddParents That’s Life (1964) The Wild Thornberrys Vacant Lot (1964) Spongebob Squarepants Jellyfish Jam (1964) Doug Doug’s Worst Nightmare (1964) Pepper Ann Green Eyed Monster (1964) Zazoo U The Search for the Meaning of Life (1964) Alvin And The Chipmunks Every Chipmunk Tells A Story (1964) Freddy Aguilar the Show The House Of The Flowers (1964) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Bull Running On Empty (1964) Garfield And Friends Garfield’s Moving Experience (1964) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat By The Light Of The Moon (1964) The Powerpuff Girls Three Girls And A Monster (1964) Dennis The Menace Shark Treatment (1964) PB&J Otter The Silent Treatment (1964) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Silent Treatment (1964) Pokémon The Breeding Center Secret (1964) Darkwing Duck Water Way To Go (1964) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1964) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1964) Freddy Aguilar the Show Show & Tell (1964) Cave Kids Of Mice and Moon (1964) Booby's World In Search of the Ring Bear (1964) ''It's Punky Brewster ''Punky, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves (1964) Tom And Jerry Kids Clocatra (1964) Kipper The Dog Hide And Seek (1964) Rugrats The Bank Trick (1964) Arthur Arthur Writes A Story (1964) Rugrats Rebel Without A Teddy Bear (1964) Rugrats Chuckie’s Wonderful Life (1964) Hey Arnold Best Man (1964) The Jetsons High Moon (1964) Yo Yogi Jellystone Jam (1964) Doug Doug On First (1964) Rugrats Family Reunion (1964) Ed Edd N Eddy Ed N Seek (1964) The Simpsons Homer Goes to College (1964) PB&J Otter The Johnny Pompalope Story (1964) PB&J Otter Come Back Little Monster (1964) It's Punky Brewster Fish Story (1964) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Picture Of Health (1964) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Chipmunk Story (1964) Freddy Aguilar The Show Mom’s Birthday House Party Family (1964) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Chipette Story (1964) House Of Mouse Clarabelle’s Big Secret (1964) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1964) Dora The Explorer Backpack (1964) Dora The Explorer Stuck Truck (1964) Dora The Explorer Save The Puppies (1964) Animaniacs Nighty Night Toon (1964) Ed Edd N Eddy Sir Ed A Lot (1964) Aosth Spaceman Sonic (1964) Garfield And Friends Short Story (1964) Muppet Babies Bad Luck Bear (1964) DuckTales Top Duck (1964) CatDog Nightmare (1964) The Simpsons Dog of Death (1964) Rugrats Angelica’s Worst Nightmare (1964) The Flintstone Kids Barney’s Moving Experience (1964) Droopy Master Detective Dueling Detecives (1964) The Ren And Stimpy Show Haunted House (1964) CatDog Full Moon Fever (1964) Lady Lovely Locks Blue Moon (1964) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1964) The Buzz On Maggie Roach Hotel (1964) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (1964) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1964) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1964) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1964) Martin Mystery It’s Alive (1964) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal Rampage (1964) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1964) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1964) Dinosaur King Fate of the Cosmos (1964) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1964) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1964) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1964) Yu Gi Oh Zexal Kite’s Fright (1964) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1964) Pokemon Home Is Where the Start Is (1964) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1964) Pokemon Best Wishes Untill We Meet Again (1964) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1964) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1964) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1964) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1964) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1964) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1964) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1964) Kirby: Fright To The Finish (1964) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1964) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray Of Hope (1964) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1964) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V The Miracle Drawn By The Pendulum (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1964) Xiaolin Showdown Time After Time (1964) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1964) ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 'Soul of Evil (1964)' Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1964) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1964) My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1964) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1964) Phineas And Ferb Last Day Of Summer (1964) ChalkZone: Mine Alone (1964) Rugrats Barbecue Story (1964) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1964) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1964) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1964) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1964) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1964) Looney Tunes Box Office Bunny (1964) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1964) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1964) Martha Speaks ''We're Powerless! (1964) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (1964) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1964) Cyberchase Fit To Be Heroes (1964) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surpirse (1964) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1964) Rugrats Sand Ho (1964) ''The Powerpuff Girls Octi Gone (1964) ''The Powerpuff Girls ''The Boys Are Back in Town (1964) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1964) Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (1964) Rocket Power The Big Day (1964) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1964) Rugrats At The Movies (1964) Muppet Babies Pigerella (1964) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1964) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1964) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Family Tree (1964) Muppet Babies By The Book (1964) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1964) Muppet Babies Muppet Baby Boom (1964) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1964) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1964) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1964) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1964) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1964) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1964) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1964) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1964) Muppet Babies Nice To Have Gnome You (1964) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1964) Muppet Babies Babes In Toryland (1964) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is It Anyway (1964) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1964) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1964) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1964) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch On Time (1964) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1964) Sagwa Fraidy Cats (1964) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Dongwa’s Best Friend (1964) Care Bears Drab City (1964) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1964) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1964) Kipper The Dog The Holiday (1964) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1964) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1964) Codename Kids Next Door Operation Interviews (1964) ''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ''This Is Mama's World (1964) Iparty With Victorious (1964) Kim Possible Graduation (1964) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1964) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1964) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1964) Arthur Arthur’s Eyes (1964) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1964) Tom And Jerry Kids Catch That Mouse (1964) Rugrats Barbecue Story (1964) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1964) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1964) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1964) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon: Take Back The Falls (1964) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1964) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1964) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1964) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1964) Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1964) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1964) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1964) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1964) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1964) CN Groovies Secrets (1964) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1964) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1964) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1964) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1964) CN Groovies Chemical X (1964) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1964) Music Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1964) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Can You Feel The Beat (1964) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Lost In Emotion (1964) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1964)